1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of controlling lighting fixtures.
2. Background Art
DMX-512 protocol refers to a protocol standard as defined by the Unites States Institute for Theatre Technology, Inc. (USITT), which is hereby incorporated in its entirety. Presently, a DMX-512 protocol controller has up to 512 channels transmitted to each of any number of connected lighting fixtures. Each of the lighting devices controlled thereby includes an address circuit which identifies the particular channel or channels that the device will take instructions from the DMX-512 console. Each of the DMX-512 controller channels has multiple levels, or amplitude settings, to produce different conditions in the connected lighting fixtures, whether they be dimmers, color mixers, etc.
One problem with the DMX-512 control process relates to transmitting a common control stream to each of the lighting fixtures. The DMX control stream may include up to 512 channels and corresponding levels depending on the number of lighting fixtures being controlled. The console continuously outputs the control stream to maintain operation of the lighting fixtures. If the operation of the lighting fixtures is to remain constant, the console continues to broadcast the control stream but without changing the level settings associated therewith, i.e., to maintain the lighting fixtures in their current state. Repeatedly broadcasting the channels and corresponding level setting unnecessarily consumes bandwidth on a communication medium used to transport the signals.
Another problem with the DMX-512 control process relates to the inability of the lighting fixtures to maintain operations in the absence of the control stream. The lighting fixtures are real-time dependent devices which require a continuous stream of instructions to maintain the operation thereof. If the command stream is interrupted or communications are otherwise lost, the lighting fixtures cease operation or otherwise return to a homed position. This can be problematic during lighting shows and other performance where continued operation of the lighting fixtures is desired.
Another problem with the DMX-512 control process relates to the inability of the console to provide feedback and other quality of service related features. The relatively continuous broadcasting of the control stream essentially consumes bandwidth and opportunities for other communications between the console and the lighting fixtures. This limits the ability of the console to ascertain telemetry and other indicators of lighting fixture operations. A lighting fixture may become inoperable without any notification or feedback being provided and without any corrective action being instigated by the console.